Destinos cruzados: The vision of Zion
by Meli and Tebi
Summary: Sakura es una chica normal pero.... ¿qué pasa cuando un día sus visiones se cumplen?


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la serie Sakura Card Captor son propiedad de las Clamp... a menos que como ya no los usen me los regalen para mi cumple ^^ (Meli)...  
  
"..." pensamientos de los personajes o destacamento de una palabra  
  
*...* algún sonido  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~ cambio de escena  
  
un recuerdo  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-* un sueño  
  
Destinos cruzados: The vision of Zion  
  
Capítulo uno: "Solo un deseo"  
  
"...la realidad a veces duele...."  
  
By: Meli and Tebi  
  
Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban las lejanías de la gran ciudad de Tokio. Muchos salían de sus trabajos ya agotados de la larga rutina mientras otros siguen sin poder escapar de sus obligaciones hasta las últimas horas del anochecer.  
  
De una pequeña tienda salía una chica de dieciséis años con una cuadernola entre sus brazos, tenía la cabeza metida en la tienda charlando con la encargada de esta... se queda un rato hasta que empieza a cerrar la puerta despidiéndose de los de adentro...  
  
-... me sigues contando después lo que paso_ dijo animadamente mientras le sonreía a la joven de adentro, se fija en el reloj que tiene en su muñeca y larga un quejido_ ¡¡Se me hace tarde!! ¡me voy!_ estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando se acuerda de su amiga, larga una sonrisa nerviosa mientras gotas de sudor recorrían su cabeza_ ...después hablamos, ¿si Naoko?  
  
-¡Claro Sakura!_ le contesta la chica de gafas aguantando la risa que le daba las ocurrencias de su amiga, antes de que se fuera se fija en unos papeles que tenía en el estante y se apresura a hablar..._ A propósito, ¡mañana llega el libro que me pediste!_ le grita tratando de que la escuche mientras la chica se apresuraba a salir del local_  
  
-¡Gracias!, mañana paso por el. ¡Nos vemos!  
  
cierra la puerta y empieza a correr apresurada hasta llegar a la entrada de un edificio, saca unas llaves de su bolsillo y abre la puerta principal.  
  
- Buenos días señorita_ dijo el encargado viéndola subir las escaleras_ ¿...no quiere usar el ascensor?  
  
- No hace falta_ responde con una sonrisa en sus labios_ ¡Adiós!  
  
- A...adiós_ dice el hombre viendo su figura perderse por los pasillos_  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
Entra al apartamento un poco cansada por la carrera que hizo para llegar a su hogar. Se saca los zapatos negros que llevaba puestos y camina hacia la cocina por un vaso de leche fresca... Cuando la termina pasa por el comedor y se fija en el contestador. - Un mensaje- dijo sin ponerle mucha atención mientras presionaba el botón y se encerraba en el baño.  
  
-"Hola Sakura, ¿estás?... Bueno, creo que llevo la mala suerte conmigo por nunca encontrarte cuando te llamo..."  
  
A modo de respuesta la chica solo lanza un gruñido mientras escuchaba atentamente en el baño.  
  
-"...solo quería decirte que si puedes venir a la tarde a mi casa, ¡mira que no me olvido que no me terminaste de leer las cartas!... no es que me interese mucho eso pero es que a todas las chicas que le leíste el futuro ¡siempre termina cumpliéndose! No se lo que tienes amiga para acertar siempre pero quiero que me digas mi futuro, ¡tírame las cartas de tarot!, si no tienes un mazo yo te las compro pero ¡tíramelas!... bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tenía para decirte. ¡Ah!, antes que me olvide hoy tienes sesión de fotos en casa y mi madre me pidió o mejor dicho `me rogó´ que te invitara a cenar ¿puedes?... Ahora si me despido esperando que vengas o sino ya sabes lo que te pasará, esperaré tu llamado... Tomoyo."  
  
La puerta del baño se abre y sale Sakura ya cambiada con una remera que le llegaba al ombligo ajustada con bordados en las mangas de color rosa suave y una falda blanca, tenía unas botas largas blancas y una rosa en su pelo que le caía graciosamente hasta la cintura.  
  
Se ve en el espejo para asegurarse de que no le faltaba nada, se echa perfume y sale con una cartera blanca con bordados rosa.  
  
- Lo siento Tomoyo por no estar antes en tu casa pero es que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer_ dijo a si misma recordando al jugador estrella de la secundaria con una mirada pícara y un poco sonrojada_ ...solo hay que esperar y de seguro lo enamoraré, si. Lo lograré.  
  
Mientras que va saliendo del departamento y camina hacia las escaleras practicando las técnicas que le habían enseñado en la compañía que trabajaba como modelo, el contestador de su casa sigue encendido y de la nada unas palabras salen de la máquina...  
  
-"Hola hija, se que hace tiempo no tenías noticias mías por el viaje que hice de la convención de arqueólogos en España pero solo quería decirte cuánto te extraño y que cuento los días para volver a verte en nuestro país... Me gustaría relatarte brevemente un gran descubrimiento que encontramos aquí con mis colegas ya que conociéndote te interesará mucho el asunto. Estabamos viendo unas ruinas cuando uno de nosotros señalo al cielo y vimos algo increíble: habían pequeños choques cerca de una estrella que antes no había en esa parte, una nueva estrella y en estos momentos estamos investigando que fue... hay diferentes teorías pero lo que yo más creo es que esa no es una estrella, sino un planeta y de esos choques todavía no logro descifrar lo que es. Estoy seguro que es un planeta y si eso es cierto avanzaríamos en la ciencia porque...en ese planeta hay vida. Estoy seguro...hay vida... Bueno amor, me despido porque me están llamando, recuerda que te extraño y cuídate mucho... Fuyitaka Kinomoto."  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
Ya era tarde cuando ella decidió salir del edificio camino a la casa de su amiga y jefa hace un año, su prima Tomoyo...Al principio le pareció un poco difícil trabajar con Sonomi y Tomoyo Daidouji pero con el paso del tiempo ya se había acostumbrado al trato en la empresa de modas que habían fundado no hace más de dos años el padre y madre de Tomoyo antes de que muriera él. Aunque Tomoyo fuera joven eso no impidió que tuviera lugar en la empresa como diseñadora ya que sus trajes la hicieron muy famosa y codiciada en su labor.  
  
Sigue caminando sin darse cuenta de las miradas fugases que le lanzan los hombres en su camino, ella solo pensaba, y en lo profundo de su mente se encontraba la respuesta a su pregunta... Muchos años habían pasado, años de sufrimiento y tormento en sus sueños que no la dejaban descansar. Ya eran cinco años que tenía visiones despierta y dormida, le quitaban parte de su energía vital poco a poco haciéndola sentirse como si en su interior hubiera un tipo de cáncer y estuviese muriendo lentamente. Siempre supo lo que le deparaba el destino a los demás pero nunca a ella, cuando sus amigas se dieron cuenta de su `Don´ la perseguían acosándola de preguntas, lo que más le dolía era decir malas noticias y su uso frecuente para saltar esa parte era decir que no veía nada. A veces funcionaba y a veces no para la que la conocían bien. Tomoyo siempre le decía maravillas sobre su don de ver el futuro y desde que su hermano se había ido a estudiar a otro país ella era la que investigaba a los chicos con los que salía específicamente...  
  
Se detiene frente a una gran entrada con rejas decoradas que impedían su ingreso directo. Grandes jardines llenos de flores en su esplendor se lucían fuera de la mansión haciendo que cualquier persona envidiara al dueño de tan hermoso espectáculo. En una de las columnas hay un botón que comunica el exterior con el interior de la mansión, lo toca y la voz de una mujer le responde por el aparato...  
  
- Mansión Daidouji, ¿qué se le ofrece?  
  
- Soy Kinomoto Sakura_ fue la única respuesta que dio_  
  
- Si señorita Kinomoto, la estaban esperando... Espere que abro la entrada_ se escuchan ruidos y con un leve movimiento las rejas se abren_  
  
- Muchas gracias_ dice la chica con una sonrisa sabiendo que no la veían_  
  
- Entre, por favor.  
  
La joven de ojos verdes empieza a caminar hacia dentro de las rejas mientras veía el jardín con una gran sonrisa en su cara, aunque hubiera ido miles de veces siempre quedaba impresionada por la belleza que irradiaba de ese lugar. Puede ver el verde pasto mojado por el rocío y las rosas de todo color que se hubiese imaginado, todo iluminado por la luz de la luna llena y las estrellas presentes en esa noche que daba la impresión de estar en un lugar en el que solo reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad transformada en plantas... Termina su recorrido encontrándose con la puerta de la mansión abierta y una empleada esperando su entrada pacientemente, entra y le deja su bolso mientras conversaba con ella...  
  
-¡Hola Sayuki!_ saludó con una reverencia hacia la chica que estaba frente a ella mirándola de una manera particular_ ¿...acaso ya no saludas a tu amiga?_ le dijo a modo de reproche frunciendo el ceño y con una sonrisa divertida, lastimosamente nadie le creía cuando trataba de fingir seriedad...sus ojos la delataban_  
  
- Buenas noches señorita Kinomoto_ dice la empleada y al ver la mirada de la muchacha habla con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa_ Digo...Sakura.  
  
- Así esta mejor, sabes que no me gusta que me hables así tu, y más si somos amigas_ dijo esto en tono amigable mientras se acomodaba su cabello dejándose dos mechones en cada lado de su cara_ En lo que me concierne, a mí no me importa eso de los tipos de clases y todo eso, simplemente es un fraude. Sé que piensas que esta mal que seamos amigas porque eres empleada en esta casa pero te diré que eso no importa...Eres una buena persona, es por eso que nos agradas a Tomoyo y a mi. Nadie te dirá nada por eso Sayuki así que quítate esos miedos de tu cabeza.  
  
- Ya lo sé Sakura_ dijo confiando en las palabras que le decía su amiga_ ...pero es que me es difícil acostumbrarme a este `trato especial´ o como quieras llamarle. Estoy acostumbrada a llamar a todas las personas que entran a esta casa por la entrada principal `señor o señorita´, para mí es nuevo que de un día al otro tenga que llamar por nombres y no apellidos a ti y la señorita Tomoyo...  
  
- Entiendo eso pero no lo de que rechaces nuestras invitaciones los fines de semanas y tus días libres a salir con nosotras por miedo...  
  
-¡Yo nunca dije eso!_ dijo defendiéndose para después seguir hablando cambiando su mirada a una triste y moviendo su cabeza hacia un costado mirando el suelo_ Siempre se presentan cosas y tengo que ayudar a mis compañeros, además lo que tu ya sabes... mi madre esta enferma y no la puedo descuidar y por si no fuera poco y lo más evidente: si yo saldría con ustedes, ¿qué me pondría?_ dice con lágrimas en sus ojos negros que se negaban a salir mientras sostenía la mirada de la joven de ojos de jade_ No soy como ustedes que lo pueden tener todo, apenas me alcanza para comprar lo necesario con el sueldo que gano como empleada aquí y no es porque me paguen mal. Digámoslo en términos simples: soy pobre... y eso nadie lo cambiará. ¿Qué diría la gente que las viera pasear con una chica como yo?..._ iba a continuar pero Sakura la detuvo con un gesto de su mano y comenzó a hablar en tal forma que pudo tranquilizar a la chica_  
  
- Yo soy la menos indicada para hablar de tu pasado porque apenas te conozco, pero si tuviera que decir algo diría que eres una chica muy trabajadora, que solo piensas en tu familia y te esfuerzas al máximo por ella. Es cierto que tu hogar es un lugar muy humilde donde solo tienen lo necesario para sobrevivir pero que tiene una calidez muy especial que seguramente supera la de casas en las que trabajas no hay duda. Eres una chica sencilla, capaz de adaptarse a cualquier medio por sobrevivir, de personalidad tranquila y con un don que te hace capaz de levantarle el ánimo a cualquier persona, tus palabras llegan a lo profundo del alma y lo único que pides es un poco de amor... del que estoy segura pronto llegará..._ dijo cariñosamente a su amiga mientras veía la felicidad que irradiaban sus ojos negros en ese momento_ "...lástima que le tengas miedo a la propia vida. Ese es tu defecto"_ pensaba mientras analizaba a la chica que tenía delante suyo_ ...Hazme caso y disfruta de la vida mientras estés viva, y no te preocupes por esto que mejores tiempos llegarán. Cree en lo que te digo que ha dado su veredicto final la adivina_ dijo cruzando sus brazos en forma graciosa haciendo que a la chica se le escapase una risita_ Sabía que te haría reír eso_ sonríe mientras ve a su amiga feliz. Sin poder aguantar la ve a los ojos y solo puede pensar en unas palabras mientras un aire de melancolía la invadía en lo profundo de su ser_ "...no le tengas miedo, o de lo contrario...de lo contrario yo...yo no sé que te pasará por ese simple miedo..."  
  
Antes de que se diera cuenta la joven que tenia delante suyo de su tristeza solo puede sacudir su cabeza espantando los temores que se hacían en su mente mientras un dolor de cabeza la hacia ver las cosas borrosas. Ella sabía por qué era y aceptaba esa consecuencia... "No se puede entrar a la mente del ser humano así de fácil..."_ le dijo su madre una vez cuando estaba viva_ "...siempre hay una consecuencia para todo y por todo, aprende eso joven y no cometas el error que yo cometí alguna vez. Pero no te preocupes y ten calma en tus actos que solo pagarás si el mal desearás a esa persona especial." Y era cierto lo que le había dicho alguna vez en su niñez ya que solo le provocaba un dolor de cabeza que desaparecía tan rápido como llegaba. Ella era una persona pura de alma y por ello debía cargar con una gran responsabilidad que solo terminaría a la hora de su muerte... Solo la voz de su amiga fue capaz de sacarla de su mundo llevándola otra vez donde estaba, en la casa de su amiga.  
  
- Y tu nunca fallas, ¿no sabelotodo?_ dijo con una sonrisa cómplice escoltándola por las escaleras hasta llegar a una sala donde la esperaban dos mujeres impacientes_ Con su permiso_ hace una reverencia y se retira cerrando la puerta_  
  
La joven siente el ambiente tenso y queda callada, parada en la entrada donde la dejo Sayuki mientras las mujeres la veían desde sus lugares sin mover ni un músculo de su cara que caracterice sus emociones... Pasan los minutos hasta que se atreven a hablar...  
  
-¡Hasta que llegas!  
  
-¡En buena hora te atreves a venir!  
  
Dijeron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo parándose convirtiendo su mano en un puño que amenazaba a la joven, cada uno ubicado a un lado de su cuerpo... Las dos se miran esperando a que una de ellas continuara el diálogo hasta que empiezan a hablar al unisono sin notar la voz de la otra...  
  
-¡Estaba muy preocupada!_ decían las dos con lágrimas en sus ojos, sus voces sonaban tristes con una mezcla de emociones indescriptibles. Sakura no sabía si abrazarlas o salir huyendo de ese lugar, sentía que debía quedarse y a la vez salir corriendo pero lo más raro era un presentimiento que tenía... algo raro e inexistente le pasaba en esos días, se sentía insegura y a la vez sentía la obligación de hacer algo porque...algo pasaría, de eso estaba segura. Escuchaba voces que la llamaban, que proclamaban por ella, era un sentimiento tan raro y a la vez tan real, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en eso, no lo era..._  
  
- Jejeje..._ es lo único que puede decir con una gota de sudor cayéndole en la frente mientras se acercaba temerosa a ellas, suspira y cierra los ojos unos segundos para después abrirlos y mirar hacia el piso comenzando a hablar_ Siento haberlas preocupado por mi tardanza pero no fue por nada malo, sino porque...porque me quede hablando con una amiga y cuando me quería dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde_ dijo la japonesa a modo de defensa mientras las demás la escuchaban atentas, esperando a que terminara de hablar _...y, eso es todo.  
  
El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar hasta que las dos mujeres fueron corriendo hacia ella y abrazarla fuertemente, temiendo de que la chica sea un espejismo. Lo único que hizo Sakura fue suspirar con resignación aceptando el abrazo que les daban. Sabía que ellas harían eso, las conocía muy bien como para saber como tomarían cada situación.  
  
-¡Me tenías preocupadísima Sakura!_ dijo la más joven de las dos sin dejar de abrazarla_ ¡...muy preocupada!  
  
- Pero si no me paso nada Tomoyo_ le contestó la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa_  
  
- Muy bien Sakura, te creo_ le dijo esbozando una sonrisa_ y dime...¿cómo se encuentra Naoko?_ dijo tratando de adivinar el lugar donde su amiga se había quedado hablando_  
  
-¿Qué cosa?_ preguntó la japonesa con sorpresa y curiosidad de saber como había adivinado_ ¿Co...cómo lo supiste?  
  
- Intuición_ fue lo único que le respondió mientras dejaba de abrazarla, todo visto por una mujer que no entendía casi nada_  
  
-¡Hay Sakura!, ¡mi pequeña Sakura!_ le dijo la mujer que vestía ropa elegante haciéndole contraste con sus ojos marrones_ ¿estás segura que no te paso nada? ¿nos dijiste la verdad?_ le preguntó mientras la sostenía de los hombros y la miraba fijamente, cosa que le pareció muy familiar ya que su hija la había heredado_  
  
- N...no señora Sonomi, ¡no me paso nada!_ se apresuró a decir mientras veía que le semblante de la mujer cambiaba a una de infinita felicidad_  
  
- Entonces asunto arreglado_ dijo la mujer mientras llamaba a una de sus empleadas y después de intercambiar algunas palabras solo con un gesto de su mano ver a la chica del servicio retirarse de ese lugar_ Muy bien chicas, prepárense. Dentro de poco esta la cena.  
  
-¡Que bien!_ le respondió Sakura dando saltitos de felicidad por la pequeña sala siendo observada por las otras dos_  
  
La verdad era que eso no le interesaba mucho ya que no había comido nada ese día a excepción del desayuno que se tomó rápido esa mañana por falta de tiempo. No podía resistir esa felicidad al escuchar la palabra 'comida' en todo ese día.  
  
-¡Baya Sakura!, se nota que no te sentó bien la noticia_ se reía la chica de ojos azules viéndola dar saltos por toda la sala, todo parecía tan natural tan normal, como si nada hubiera sucedido en su pasado. Nada..._  
  
Fue en ese momento cuando la chica de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de la presencia de esas dos mujeres en la sala además de ponerse roja de la vergüenza al fijarse en su 'actito' que había hecho segundos antes y tratando de soportar las miradas que le enviaban se dispuso a hablar...  
  
-¡Claro Tomoyo!, si sabes bien que.....  
  
No pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese instante sintió una punzada en su pecho teniendo que inclinarse para poder respirar mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos por unos segundos, carentes de expresión alguna al igual que su cara mientras una voz retumbaba en su interior y extrañas imágenes aparecían en su cabeza...  
  
-"¡Oye niña!, ¿qué haces tú aquí?"_ le preguntó de una forma brusca el extraño que tenía delante suyo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente quedando a pocos pasos de ella_ "¡Eres una tonta!!....ya lo tenía y gracias a ti se ha escapado"_ le decía antipáticamente y hostil_ "A todo esto, ¿de dónde apareciste?"  
  
-¡¡Sakura!!_ gritaron las dos mujeres al ver como se desmoronaba y caía al suelo la chica. Si no hubiera sido por el rápido reflejo de la más joven de ellas la chica de ojos verdes se hubiera impactado la cabeza contra el piso, cosa que no había pasado ya que descansaba su cabeza en las piernas de la chica_  
  
-¿Ehhh?_ fue lo único que dijo cuando salió de su transe mientras veía la cara de las mujeres alrededor de ella_ ¿qué me paso?_ preguntó al no acordarse de nada_  
  
- No me digas que no recuerdas_ exclamó la chica de ojos azules intensos_ ....de un momento a otro caíste al suelo, de no ser por mi ahora estarías viendo las estrellitas amiga_ bromeo tratando de subirle los ánimos_ pero dime ¿estás bien?  
  
- Si_ dijo mientras se paraba volviendo a la normalidad_ ...no me pasa nad..._ pero en ese momento perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre un sillón que estaba cercano a ella_  
  
-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!_ exclamó la chica que aparentaba tener su misma edad_ ¿Te duele algo?, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?_ mira preocupada a su amiga_  
  
- Yo puedo llamar a un doctor_ sugirió la mayor de ellas sacando un teléfono celular de entre sus ropas y empezando a marcar los números_  
  
-¡NO!_ gritó la joven y al ver que la miraban con una mirada interrogativa agregó_ les digo en serio, ¡no me pasa nada! Solo es un mareo, nada más.  
  
-¿Estás segura que nada más?_ le dijo la mayor alzando una ceja_  
  
-¡Si!, no les miento. Seguramente fue porque no comí nada en todo el día. ¡Eso fue!, nada más.  
  
- Esta bien_ le contestó mientras guardaba su teléfono y salía parando en el marco de la puerta haciendo una señal a las chicas para seguirla hacia el comedor_ Primero nos lavaremos las manos y después empezamos a comer, ¿esta bien?  
  
- Si_ contestaron las chicas de la misma edad, una de ojos verdes y otra de ojos azules_  
  
La cena fue por demás tranquila, nadie podía un tema interesante para entablar una conversación y así rápidamente terminaron de comer. Permanecieron un tiempo en silencio, cada una hundida en sus pensamientos....  
  
Una vez que su madre se retirara la chica de ojos azules prácticamente obligaba a su acompañante a salir de esa habitación rápidamente hacia las escaleras llegando a un nivel superior donde se encontraba su habitación. Con agilidad entraron en ella y una vez cerradas las puertas la chica de los ojos azules comenzó a hablar.....  
  
- Sé que tu 'mini' desmayo no fue por nada, todo tiene una razón y hace días que te veo más distraída de lo normal_ su voz se notaba triste al decir esas palabras y su semblante de felicidad desapareció dando paso a uno de preocupación_ ....algo te ocurre y no me lo quieres decir, pero la pregunta es ¿por qué? ¿qué cosa es tan importante como para callar de esa forma y no confiar ni siquiera en mi?_ dijo mientras se formaban lágrimas en sus ojos_ ....¿qué es lo que te pasa Sakura?, ¿qué?  
  
- Nada Tomoyo, te juro que nada importante.  
  
- A mi no me importan los juramentos, me importa le verdad y más en amigas como nosotros_ dijo esto señalando un cuadró que tenía en un estante, en el se mostraba la foto de dos niñas de nueve años. Tenían un uniforme azul y pollera blanca, en sus caras se notaba la felicidad que tenían_  
  
- Esos fueron otros tiempos Tomoyo, ¡tienes que comprender!  
  
-¡Yo no comprendo nada!_ le dijo con algo distinto en su mirada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Sakura_ ...para mi sigue siendo igual que siempre, igual que antes del.....  
  
-¡No quiero hablar de ello!_ le cortó la palabra mientras se le nublaba la vista de las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir_ me hace mal el recordar.....  
  
-¡Pues a mi me hace mal el que me mientan!_ le mira a los ojos_ ¡y más si se trata de mi mejor amiga!  
  
- Pues....yo.....  
  
- Hicimos un pacto_ dijo tranquilizándose y suavizando su mirada_ ....un pacto de sangre, ¿no lo recuerdas?  
  
A la chica le vinieron distintas imágenes a su cabeza, recuerdos de un pasado distante, recuerdos de hace años, un pacto hecho por ellas, un pacto de amistad eterna.....  
  
  
  
-¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo!, ¿Tomoyo dónde estás?....¿dónde te has metido ahora?_ gritaba una chica de piel pálida y ojos verdes que brillaban con inquietud al no encontrar a su amiga. Se encontraba en el parque de la casa de su amiga entre los árboles, su vestido amarillo rozaba el césped suavemente mientras buscaba con su vista señales de vida de su amiga_  
  
-¡Estoy aquí Sakura!_ se escuchaba una dulce voz desde lejos llamar a la chica de ojos verdes_  
  
-¿Dónde?_ le preguntaba en voz alta mientras se acercaba de donde provenía la voz_  
  
-¡Aquí!_ gritaba la niña_  
  
-¿Y dónde es aquí?_ preguntó otra vez mientras caminaba por unos arbustos tratando de descubrir el escondite de la chica. Iba tranquila mientras revisaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso sin darse cuenta del movimiento de una planta que estaba detrás suyo_  
  
-¡¡¡¡AQUÍIIII!!!!_ gritó la niña con un brillo divertido en sus ojos azules al ver el susto que le había dado a su amiga_  
  
-¡Hay, hay, hay, hay, hay!....te pido, no, mejor te ruego que no me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma. ¡Sabes que lo odio!_ le dijo con una mano en su pecho tratando de calmarse mientras sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón_  
  
-¡Jajajajaja!_ se reía la chica sin parar del susto de su amiga_  
  
-¿Qué es lo gracioso?_ se quejaba la niña acentuando su ceño_ ...casi me muero del susto que me diste ¿y eso te parece gracioso?  
  
-¡Jajajajaja!_ ya le empezaban a salir lágrimas de la risa que le causaba esa situación_ lo...lo siento....de verdad que.....jajaja!!, ¡no! En serio, lo siento_ fingiendo seriedad ante la mirada de su amiga_  
  
- Bueno, ya esta eso. Solo no vuelvas a hacer eso y me ahorrarás los gastos para la ambulancia_ se bufaba la niña con los brazos cruzados_  
  
- Lo que tu digas_ le respondió su amiga_ lo que tu digas.....  
  
-¡No hables así!, me hacer ver como una tonta.  
  
-¿Y ese no es el punto?_ decía en su turno le niña de ojos azules_  
  
-¡No!, ¡no lo es!....además no sé por qué peleamos, si después de todo somos amigas, ¿no Tomoyo?  
  
La niña dudo unos instantes que se hicieron horas para la chica de ojos verdes que la observaba inquietamente.  
  
-¿Sabes algo?_ le preguntó a la niña de ojos verdes_ todavía nos falta hacer una cosa para ser verdaderas amigas_ la mira divertida mientras la agarraba de la mano y la empujaba hacia un árbol en especial_ ...y yo sé que es..._ De él sala una pequeña navaja y con cuidado se corta en una parte de la palma izquierda de su mano haciendo un pequeño quejido por el dolor_ Ahora tu_ la mira con la navaja esperando que muestre su mano. Al ver que dudaba agregó_ no te preocupes, no duele mucho.  
  
- Eso espero_ dijo la niña de ojos verdes mirando desconfiada a su amiga mientras sostenía la navaja y le hacía un pequeño corte en su mano izquierda_  
  
- Este es un pacte de sangre_ comenzó a hablar la primera dejando la navaja a un lado_ ...un pacto de amistad_ en ese momento le toma la mano a la chica que tenía delante suyo haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor por el contacto de sus heridas_ ...mi sangre, tu sangre.....  
  
- Mi sangre....tu sangre......_ repitió la niña mientras apretaba fuerte su mano contra la de ella_  
  
- Desde este momento no guardaremos secretos, porque desde ahora y por siempre seremos más que amigas, seremos hermanas_ prosiguió la primera con una sonrisa_  
  
- No más secretos entre nosotras.  
  
- No más_ repitió la niña de ojos azules_  
  
  
  
-¿Cómo olvidar ese día en tu casa?_ le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa_  
  
- Entonces estarás de acuerdo conmigo de que tienes que cumplir con ese trato. Tienes que decir la verdad o si no estarás traicionándome.  
  
- Perdóname Tomoyo_ le dijo la chica de ojos de jade_ ....pero hay secretos que prefiero dejarlos encerrados en el pasado y no sacarlos en el futuro_ terminó de hablar cuando cruzaba su dormitorio yendo a la puerta para salir de él_ perdóname Tomoyo, pero es que no puedo vencer a mis temores.... simplemente no puedo_ en ese momento siente una mano posándose en su brazo impidiéndole el salir de ese lugar. Gira su cabeza y se encuentra con la mirada comprensiva de su amiga_  
  
- No importa Sakura_ le dijo dulcemente_ después de todo, todos tenemos secretos que es mejor no contarlos y te comprendo amiga_ mientras que habla la va guiando hacia su cama_ y ahora....._ saca de un estante un juego de cartas y se las da a Sakura_ ....quiero que me leas las cartas.  
  
La chica se cruzó de brazos bajo la nerviosa mirada de Sakura que empezaba a mezclarlas dando inicio a la sesión.....  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
Ciudad de Zion, año 250.  
  
- No sé como le voy a hacer_ se decía una chica de ojos azules y largo cabello rubio_ ...yo no lo amo, no lo amo pero..... no, no puedo deshacer el compromiso_ se acerca a una gran ventana mientras veía el cielo_ mi padre nunca me lo permitiría.  
  
Mientras hablaba en voz baja para no ser escuchada se daba media vuelta caminando hacia una mesita en el que había un espejo y un pequeño alhajero. Al abrirlo saca una foto de él, en ella se veía a una mujer de ojos marrones y abundante cabello rubio sonriendo tiernamente. La ve fijamente con la esperanza de que aquella vieja foto cobre vida, esperanzo....eso era lo que a ella le faltaba......  
  
- Madre..._ susurro mientras acercaba la foto y la abrazaba_ como te extraño, me haces mucha falta_ las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus celestes ojos pero algo se lo impidió..._  
  
*Toc toc toc* tocaban la puerta con insistencia haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos y guardar la foto rápidamente dentro de su alhajero. Se pasa la mano por sus ojos desasiéndose de todo rastro de lágrimas y cambiando su mirada a una feliz.  
  
- Adelante_ dijo mientras volvía a la ventana quedando a espaldas de la puerta_  
  
-¡Asiri!_ gritaba una niña pequeña de ojos rojizos y abundante pelo recogido en dos coletas_  
  
-¿Qué pasa pequeña?_ le dijo viéndola tiernamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza_  
  
-¡Ven Asiri!, ¡ven!_ la agarra de la mano y la lleva a rastras por los pasillos del gran castillo_ ¡quiero que veas esto!  
  
-¡Oye, ten cuidado Ninasisa!, ¡me vas a matar!_ se quejaba la chica mientras era llevada por la niña_  
  
- Esa es la idea_ le dijo juguetona con una mirada de malicia_  
  
-¡Oye niña!_ gritó exasperada ante la respuesta de la pequeña_  
  
- No lo dije por mala....y tu lo sabes_ dijo mientras se detenía y con un poco de esfuerzo abrir una puerta que daba el fin de ese pasillo llevándolas a un gran jardín_ mira: esto es lo que te quería mostrar.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?_ preguntó la chica viendo hacia todos lados_  
  
-¿Estas ciega o qué?_ se bufo la pequeña mientras señalaba hacia su derecha y dando lugar para poder ver mejor_  
  
La chica de ojos azules saltó de la impresión. A lo lejos se veían dos figuras que peleaban ferozmente, cada uno con espada en la mano. Al acercarse más vio las caras de los hombres. Uno tenía ojos ámbares y pelo rebelde de color marrón oscuro y el otro era de un tono entre negro y azulado de pelo, sus ojos azules miraban todo fríamente a través de unos lentes con marco negro. Casi gritaba al ver como se atacaban con fiereza y aún más cuando vio sangre en sus ropas pero no podía hacer nada, solo atino a taparse la boca con sus manos mientras veía todo con asombro.... A su lado, la pequeña solo sonreía misteriosamente mientras esperaba el final de esa batalla para ir en brazos de su hermano.  
  
- Has mejorado bastante_ le dijo el joven de ojos azules mientras lo atacaba con su espada_  
  
- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti_ contestó arrogantemente con una mirada fría esquivando su ataque y dándole en un brazo con la espada_  
  
-¡Auch!_ atinó a decir mientras tiraba su espada y se apretaba el brazo con fuerza. En su semblante se notaba dolor_  
  
- Creo que gane_ le dijo victorioso mientras se acercaba a él sin dejar su arma_  
  
- Tramposo_ susurro mientras una pequeña luz azul salía de su mano hacia su brazo. En unos instantes la herida había desaparecido y solo la sangre manchada en su camisa era testigo de que alguna vez existió en él_  
  
-¿Quién? ¿yo?_ dijo burlándose del joven que anteriormente se había parado_  
  
-¡Si, tu!  
  
-¿Ah, si?  
  
-¡Si!  
  
-¿Ah, si?  
  
-¡Si!  
  
En ese momento empezaron a pelear nuevamente dándose golpes con lo primero que agarraban hasta llegar al punto de combatir artes marciales, cosa que no le cayo muy bien al joven de ojos azules ya que su contrincante demostraba una gran facilidad en esa materia.  
  
- En primer lugar yo no te dije que se prohibía lastimar al otro_ le dijo el chico mirándolo fijamente a través de sus ojos marrones mientras le daba una patada que impacto en el estómago del otro_ ....y en segundo lugar: ¿quién te manda a ser tan despistado?, si no fuera por eso estoy seguro que no te hubiera herido.  
  
- Pero lo hiciste Li, y eso no tiene solución_ respondió el otro dándole un puñetazo en el hombro_  
  
- Mira quien habla_ dijo alzando una ceja irónicamente_ justo la persona indicada en este tema y que además puede curar sus heridas.  
  
Ese comentario le costo caro ya que cuando menos se dio cuenta el chico de ojos azules se acercó furioso y le golpeo en la cabeza.  
  
- Para que aprendas_ le dijo mientras se retiraba con dirección hacia dentro del castillo_  
  
-"Como odio cuando hace eso"_ pensaba mientras tenía sus dos manos rodeando su cabeza_  
  
-¡Hermanito!_ se oyó de lejos_  
  
-¿Ehh?, ¿pero cómo...._ cuando alza la cabeza se encuentro con un par de ojos rojizos que se acercaban rápidamente para tirarse en sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente y a causa de ello, tirándolo al suelo_ ¿qué haces aquí Ninasisa?  
  
-¡Eres mi hermano!, yo estoy donde tu estas_ dijo la niña de unos siete años de edad sin dejar de abrazarlo_  
  
- Hay Dios_ se dijo el hombre mientras veía resignado a la pequeña en sus brazos. Alza su mirada y ve seriamente a la muchacha de ojos azules_ ¿tu también espías?_ le dijo seriamente con reproche en sus ojos_  
  
-¡No digas eso!_ gritó ella defendiéndose_ ¡ella me trajo aquí!_ señalando a la pequeña_ ¿o acaso no confías en mi?_ al ver el deje de duda que emanaba del chico siguió_ ¿no me respondes, Rumiñawi?  
  
-¡Yo no me llamo Rumiñawi!  
  
- Pero deberías llamarte así. Es perfecto ese nombre para ti_ le dijo con amargura en sus palabras_ ....por lo menos sería un poco más normal ese nombre que el verdadero.  
  
- Cállate_ dijo dirigiéndole una mirada fría mientras se levantaba por segunda vez con la pequeña en brazos_  
  
-"Asiri, Shaoran. Por favor, no peleen"_ se decía la pequeña mientras veía la discusión que los grandes llevaban a cabo una mirada triste hasta tal punto que no pudo aguantar más las ganas de llorar_  
  
-¿Ves? ¡mira lo que hiciste!_ grito la chica sacándole a la niña de sus brazos_ ¡Gracias a ti ahora llora!  
  
-¡Esto fue culpa tuya!_ le reprochaba el joven al borde de un ataque_ además, ¡no me digas como tengo que cuidar a MI hermana!_ terminó de decir resaltando la palabra 'mi'_  
  
-¡Eres un.....eres un.....!  
  
-¡Vete adentro!_ le dijo viéndola a los ojos_ Vete antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepentiría.  
  
Ella solo le lanza una mirada llena de odio y rencor para caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta del castillo y cerrarla con fuerza. Ante ese impacto el chico cerro los ojos por unos instantes y cuando los abrió se dedico a calmar a la niña que tenía en su regazo.  
  
- Ya, ya.... ya todo paso pequeña_ decía dulcemente tratando de consolar a la pequeña_  
  
- Pero..._ dijo la niña dejando de llorar por unos instantes y viendo la cara de su hermano_ ¿por qué siempre pelean Asiri y tu? ¿no se quieren?  
  
- No, no es eso_ dijo el joven nerviosamente sin saber que responder_ es solo que.... tenemos demasiados problemas y, y lo que pasa es que...._ mientras trataba de responder a la pequeña, esta la miraba inquieta. Sin saber por qué podía sentir los sentimientos de su hermano_ bueno, siempre hay peleas en una pareja. Eso fortalece el amor que se tienen.  
  
-¿Lo dices en serio?  
  
-¿Alguna vez te he mentido?_ contestó con otra pregunta mientras miraba seriamente a la nena_ Tomaré tu silencio como un 'no'_ la deja en el suelo_ Ahora ve adentro antes que te enfermes.  
  
-¡Pero si hace calor!  
  
-¿Nunca escuchaste hablar de la insolación?, anda, ve adentro y refréscate que ahora voy yo.  
  
-¡Sii!_ contestó la niña animadamente viendo a su hermano antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo al castillo_  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
- Hogar, dulce hogar_ dijo la japonesa al entrar al departamento y dejar su cartera a un lado en uno de los sillones y luego dirigirse a su dormitorio_ ¡Que sueño tengo!_ se dijo mientras terminaba de cambiarse_  
  
Pero, sin saber el por qué se sentía afligida. Temerosa de que algo pasara, de que ese algo o alguien entre en su vida y se la resquebrajara. No lo permitiría. Con el esfuerzo que le costó construir ese futuro y esa vida tan 'sencilla' y 'normal' que tenía para que un ser desconocido venga y le arruine todo, eso jamás.  
  
- Necesito aire_ se dijo antes de levantarse de su cama, vestirse y dirigirse hacia la puerta de su departamento_ ....voy a morir asfixiada en estas cuatro paredes_ dijo antes de abandonar el departamento y dirigirse a la terraza del edificio_  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
-¡¿Pero qué diablos pasa?!_ gritó Shaoran al escuchar la alarma desde lo alto de un palacio y ver a la gente correr hacia sus casas para refugiarse_  
  
-¡Amo Shaoran!_ dijo un hombre de unos treinta años de edad_ ¡Se acerca un dragón negro!  
  
-Oh, no_ dijo antes de correr hacia el interior del palacio llegando a una sala donde ya estaban reunidos su hermanita Ninasisa, la chica Asiri además de el joven con el que había peleado esa tarde y dos hombres más que lo esperaban impacientes_ ¿Y bien? ¿dónde es el ataque?  
  
- Creemos que cerca del Valle de la Luna, nuestros detectores no pudieron dar coordenadas fijas_ dijo uno de los hombres con un semblante serio_  
  
- Bueno, si ustedes creen saber en que zona es, ¿qué estamos esperando?_ dijo corriendo hacia un pasillo seguido por el joven y los dos hombres mientras miraban de lejos la mujer con la niña en sus brazos_  
  
- Shaoran... cuídate_ dijo una vez que nadie la escuchaba la mujer mientras sostenía a la niña que quería seguir a su hermano_  
  
Mientras tanto, en las profundidades de los pasillos el joven dobla a la derecha de una curva entrando a un lugar oscuro, solo iluminado con antorchas extremadamente grande donde se encontraba un gran robot en forma de un ave fénix. Al solo llamado por parte del joven el robot cobra vida y volando se ubica a un lado de él dejando que se sentara arriba suyo. Una vez que se había ubicado en él les hizo una señal a sus compañeros para luego salir volando a una velocidad máxima del castillo y dirigirse hacia el Valle de la Luna con gran rapidez..... sin darse cuenta que se encontraría con algo nunca jamás visto por él.......  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
- Que hermosa noche_ decía la joven observando la luna llena_ Es perfecta para practicar_ dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras sacaba de un bolso (N. A.: El bolso lo trajo ella mágicamente sin que nadie se diese cuenta, ni siquiera nosotros :P) una vara de animadora y practicaba con ella bajo la luz de la luna. No sabía por qué pero algo le decía que llevara ese bolso consigo, a lo mejor ya se imaginaba que podría practicar su rutina allí arriba. Después de todo era verano y no hacía mucho calor ni frío, estaba perfecto_  
  
Cuando hacía girar la vara y luego tirarla al aire sintió algo sumamente extraño en ella, cuando subió la vista se encontró con un bastón rosado que tenía de un lado una gran estrella dorada. Sacudió la cabeza momentáneamente, seguramente era porque estaba viendo demasiada televisión y eso le hacía ver ilusiones. Ojalá fuera eso porque realmente no tenía ninguna otra explicación a lo que le pasaba. Cuando levantó la cabeza para alcanzar la vara con su mano sintió un pequeño ruido acompañado por un gran impacto en su frente que la hizo arrodillares en el piso y tenerse la cabeza con sus dos manos mientras se quejaba del dolor que sentía en ese momento. Después de un largo rato de meditación vuelve a girar la vara y tirarla al aire con más insistencia sin darse cuenta que la luz de la luna se hacía más intensa y la empezaba a rodear hasta desaparecer de ese lugar.....  
  
·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~- ·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-·~-·~  
  
-¡Ya te tengo!_ dijo el joven de pelo rebelde mientras se sostenía con una mano del robot y con la otra apuntaba a un punto en el aire con su espada_ Vete despidiendo porque ahora....  
  
Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque vio y escucho algo caer arriba de él...  
  
-¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Nota de los autores: ¡¡Holas!!, ¿qué tal?... esperamos que bien ^^  
  
Por si no lo sabían la traducción de `The vision of Zion´ es `La visión de Zion´ y, si decimos la verdad será un poco parecido a La visión de Escaflow pero tendrá sus diferencias, repetimos: Parecido en algunas partes pero NO idéntico, ¡no nos acusen de nada!¡ya hemos advertido!  
  
Esperamos (o mejor dicho exigimos) que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia y la sigan acompañando con nosotros (ustedes leyendo y nosotros escribiendo ^^U) ya que nos empeñamos mucho en compartir las ideas y ponernos de acuerdo a la hora de escribir (Meli: Ahora entiendo lo que me decían Kaori y Megumi U_U), un poco difícil pero no imposible.  
  
PeQuEñAs NoTaS De LoS AuToReS:  
  
Meli: Deseo que les guste este fic que hago con mi compañero Tebi ya que nos esforzamos mucho en hacer el capítulo 1 (si nos esforzamos tanto en el 1 no quiero pensar en los demás U_U). Agradezco a todos los que leyeron esto (por así decirlo) y les ha agarrado el bichito de la impaciencia al saber lo que pasará luego (santo bicho que nos salva de la derrota ^^U) y sigan esta historia. Agradezco especialmente a Tebi por proponerme este proyecto que ya estamos poniendo en marcha y también a mis amigas (ya saben quienes son) por el apoyo que me dan siempre para seguir adelante. Una cosa más: se que pusimos de título `Pequeñas notas de los autores´ pero es que no pude aguantar el decir estas palabras que le dan el comienzo a una nueva historia de tantas. Ahora si vamos con Tebi....  
  
Tebi: Deseo que les guste esta historia que la hicimos con Meli inspirados, aunque nos costo ponernos de acuerdo para escribir esta historia pero mas nos costo pensar las ideas. Agradecemos a todos.  
Tebi  
  
Dudas, quejas, tomatazos y demás, todo a: meligise2000@hotmail.com 


End file.
